Each One
by now you see me
Summary: Each character, whether they be Chosen, Tamers,or Warriors, all have something that defines them. A crest, an element, or something else. A look into each of their minds.
1. Courage

So, my goal for this story is to have 26 chapters, on for each chosen/tamer/legendary warrior. Let's see if I can do this...

Tai's first.

b..d..b..d..b..d

Tai Kamiya had been through a lot in his life so far.

He had seen monsters fighting outside his apartment building, been zapped into another world, been chased by said monsters in said world, almost been killed by his best friend (twice), heck, even saved the world a few times.

But any one of those things,_ any one_, would be better than this.

Why had he agreed in the first place? No one was EVER supposed to know about this! Well, except Kari, but she was his sister and it was impossible to hide it from her.

He knew Matt would laugh at him. Sora would never look at him the same way. Izzy would be shocked. And what would Davis think, knowing his mentor was one of_ those_?

No! Nope, sorry, he wasn't doing this. The boy turned on his heel to leave.

_"A man must face himself before he can face his enemies." _

The voice seemed to echo all around the room. A familiar voice. A firm voice. _His_ voice.

_No. No, this is nothing like that. Not at all. Right?_

Ah, who was he kidding? This was _exactly_ like that.

Oh, what was he going to do?

_Well, what do you think you're going to do? _Said the voice inside his head. _"What you do best. Remember Datamon's firewall? Remember reaching through it to the other side, making your crest glow, rescuing Sora? _

Well…Maybe he could do this. He heard the announcement with his name, took a deep breath, and started walking to what he felt was his doom.

_Keep_ _calm, Tai. Have faith. Be brave. Have…_

_Courage._

Tai smiled at the mention of his crest. He_ could_ do this. He _knew_ he could. 

With a final breath, he walked through the curtain…

b..d..b..d..b..d

The first annual Odaiba talent show was going very well. Several digidestined had entered, and all had a great time in the spotlight. Matt's band had played, Yolei and Kari had done a choreographed dance routine together, Cody participated in a kendo demonstration, Davis and TK's comedy routine was strangely good, and Ken and Izzy had surprised everyone with a magic act. The only one left was Tai, and no one was quite sure what he was doing. Well, except Kari, but she wasn't telling. Everyone, performers included, was gathered in the audience when the announcer boomed out,

"Now, everyone give a hand for… Tai Kamiya!"

The 11 watched in shock as their original leader walked out, dressed in a tuxedo and bow tie. He bowed silently to the audience, then walked serenely to the player piano set up on stage.

And proceeded to play Bach's Piano Concerto No.7 in G minor. Perfectly.

b..d..b..d..b..d

Yeah, that's Tai's chapter. I thought it was pretty good, but what do I know? I'm doing Matt next.

Review? Please?


	2. Friendship

Alrighty, this is Matt's chapter. I don't write Matt often because I find it hard to get into his head, but here's my best attempt.

b..d..b..d..b..d

Sometimes, Matt Ishida didn't quite know who he was. And the thing in front of him was proving him right.

It was a photo album, started right after the original 8 had returned from the digital world the first time, most pictures taken by Kari. As he scanned the pictures with himself in them, he found that there was not one where he was doing the same thing twice. And what he was doing depended on who he was with.

Most pictures with Tai showed them trying to kill each other, or in some sort of competition. A race or a game of some kind.

If it was with Izzy, the genesis mouth would be blurred from talking, and he would be sitting across from him, listening with a cool expression on his face.

With Sora, they were usually sitting down and just talking, or he was running a song by her.

Mimi would be stealing his coat or dragging him shopping or yelling at him good naturedly.

With TK he would really be smiling, mussing the younger boys hair or stealing his hat. And there weren't really any pictures of him and Kari.

Pictures with any of the younger digidestined were mostly him in the background, rolling his eyes or laughing. Except for one hilarious snapshot showing him with both Davis and TK in a headlock.

And, surprisingly, the ones with Joe they wasn't doing anything at all.

It seemed, to Matt, that he was defined by who was with him. That he changed with the people around him.

People like Tai thrived on rivalry. So he became his rival.

Izzy needed someone to quietly listen while he got all his thoughts out. He had listened.

Sora just needed someone. He was someone.

Mimi needed someone to rant to. He let her.

TK needed a brother. He could do that.

The younger generation needed someone to look up to. He was the one of the ones they did.

And Joe needed someone to let him be Joe. He had helped him.

Matt felt as if he had split personalities or something.

Or maybe...

Matt smiled.

That was just what having friendship was. Being there.

Yeah, that was it.

b..d..b..d..b..d

So, what did ya think? I'm doing Sora next.

**Review? Please?**


	3. Love

Well, that was fast! Sora's chapter, enjoy.

:)

b..d..b..d..b..d

Love.

Sora detested it.

No, wait. Scratch that. It wasn't love she hated. It was the word.

Someone had told her once that the Inuit people had hundreds of words for snow. Why? Most likely because snow was a huge part of their lives. Then why, she asked herself, do we only have one word for something as important as love?

Because there were different _kinds _of love. But only one_ word _for it.

For instance, the way she loved Biyomon was different from the way she loved her mom which was different from the way she loved Tai which was different from the way she loved Matt which was most _certainly_ different from the way she loved Mimi.

Oh, sure, there was puppy love and true love and love at first sight, but was there a word for the love you feel for your best friend? Or for the love you feel for a mother?

No, there wasn't. And that bugged her to no end.

She wished she could tell people like, say, Mimi that she loved them. But it wouldn't work. Because she might get the wrong idea, and she _didn't_ love her in that way.

So Sora Takenouchi made a promise.

One day, she would create a language with at least thirty-five words for love.

Because love's always a good thing, right?

b..d..b..d..b..d

Shorter than all the others, but I think I got my point across. On to Mimi…


	4. Sincerity

Oh, can someone please tell me how Mimi's mind works? I mean, it took me forever to even come up with this idea...

Anywayes, enjoy :)

b..d..b..d..b..d

Oh...God...

It was...Bad. It was really bad. When he was talking to her, her eyes kept slipping to it. When she was looking away, her mind kept creeping back to it.

It was...She dared to take another peek. Purple and orange. Outlined in green. And, good Lord, was that a _moose_ on the bottom?

_Don't mention it. _Mimi scolded herself. _Daddy wants this night to be perfect. He worked so hard on it. Even if IS my birthday, I'm not mentioning it._

So she smiled and nodded as he continued to talk to her. She made all the appropriate replies.

They were halfway to the restaurant now.

Then another horrible thought struck her. What if someone saw her, and her father had that...that..._Monstrosity_ on?

Really, what had he been_ thinking_?

Purple. Orange. Polka dots. Green trim. And that god forsaken moose...

_A moose!_

_I will not say anything I will not say anything I will not say anything..._

Mimi fidgeted.

She stared sweating.

Her leg started to bounce.

She bit her lip, tried to force the words back in.

And then her sincere heart bust open and wasted away the dams.

"Daddy," She exploded, "That is the ugliest tie I've ever seen!"

b..d..b...d..b..d

There you go! On to the next one, TALLY HO!

**Review? Please?**


	5. Knowledge

Now we have Izzy.

b..d..b..d..b..d

Izzy Izumi was greedy.

Not in the normal sense. He didn't crave money or fame or life or anything like that.

He wanted to _know_.

He wanted to know everything and anything one could know.

He was a scholar at heart, and with his laptop he truly believed there was nothing he couldn't find out. And if he couldn't, he wouldn't stop until he did.

That was a type of greed, was it not?

Though he never told anyone, he still had nightmares about the time he spent in Vademon's pocket dimension. That horribly empty feeling in his head.

He would never feel like that again. That's what he loved about knowledge. You could always get more. It was imposable to know everything that there was to know.

But what was he going to DO with it all?

With all he knew, he could do just about anything he wanted. But the thing was, he just didn't know _what _he wanted.

It had sent his guidance consular into a nervous fit. _What do you mean your 16 and don't know what you want to do with your life?_

Well, he guessed he'd find out when he got there.

b..d..b..d..b..d

Alright, I really hate this one. I had a hard time in Izzy's mind. *Sigh*


	6. Reliability

I've been really looking forward to this one! I LOVE Joe :)

b..d..b..d..b..d

Reliability was hard to find.

If you looked through a history book, you could find dozens of courageous generals. Lots of people had true friends. There were hundreds of scientists that had plenty of knowledge. In the library, there was a whole section on books about love.

But how many people could truly say they were reliable?

Reliable people were never famous. They never did anything extraordinary in life. They were often scared, pessimistic, and afraid of change.

But they could always be counted on.

That's why they were so rare. Because not a lot of people really _be_ counted on.

Joe Kido was one of them.

It was both his greatest gift and worst fault. Because, as much as he groaned and griped, he found it impossible to give up when someone was counting on him.

Like, once, in December of 8th grade, his mom had sent him out for milk. Half way there, it started to freezing rain. He trudged on as the storm got worse and the roads became slicker, falling several times and becoming drenched. An hour later (it usually only took 20 minutes to get to the store), he had the gallon of milk and stumbled home, which took another hour.

When he did get home, he was tiered, sore, soaking wet and frozen to the bone. He just managed to stumble through the door and put the stupid milk down before he passed out.

Turned out Joe had gotten pneumonia and was sick in bed for 2 weeks. Every time his mother had come in to check on him, she had shook her head and whispered,

_Really, Joe? All this for some milk?_

Well, no one said being reliable was easy.


	7. Hope

TK. Oh, TK, what am I supposed to do with you? *Sigh* Well, I'll do my best...

b..d..b..d..b..d

Hope

1. The feeling that what is wanted can be had or that events will turn out for the best: _to give up hope_.

2. A particular instance of this feeling_: the hope of winning. _

3. Grounds for this feeling in a particular instance: _There is little or no hope of his recovery._

4. A person or thing in which expectations are centered: _The medicine was her last hope._

5. Something that is hoped for: _Her forgiveness is my constant hope_.

That was what you got in a dictionary under 'hope'. Really. TK looked it up.

It was so…Technical. As if someone had tried to dissect the word and find out it's every secret.

The first one…Uh…He couldn't really understand the first one. Or the second. Or the third or the forth, come to think of it.

They were all so scientific. So straight forward. And not what hope was at all.

Hope was a feeling you got inside. A swooping rush when you know, just _knew_, that everything would be alright. No matter what.

Hope wasn't words. It wasn't letters. It wasn't a Digimon. It wasn't even a crest.

It just was.

Hope was just hope, and TK had it.

Come to think of it, the only definition that made sense was the last one: _Something that is hoped for_

It was the simplest.

And TK thought it summed it up pretty well.


	8. Light

And now, Kari. UGH, I hope I can pull this off...

b..d..b..d..b..d

Light.

Light.

_Light._

Was it really what they thought it was?

Was light really good, and darkness really evil?

Kari spent so many sleepless nights thinking about just that question.

Now, most people would respond with an automatic _yes_. It was obvious, wasn't it? Light over Darkness, good over evil. The angel and the devil, Heaven and Hell, Voldemort and Harry Potter.

But, lately, she wasn't so sure.

For instance, a girl in her school was blind. All her life she had seen nothing but darkness, and she was one of the sweetest, nicest people Kari had ever met.

Wait, bad example. Here was a better one.

She had volunteered to help conceal abuse victims at the local community center. Pretty much, she talked to girls her own age and became there friends, letting them talk to her and (hopefully) helping them deal with everything.

One girl by the name of Sonya had started all these thoughts in the first place. She had said that, whenever she could, she would go into the bathroom and turn off the lights. Sitting in the darkness, she could let her mind wander and, for a time, forget the trauma she had gone through.

That had gotten Kari thinking. Light could be harsh. Light was reviling, and could burn your eyes. Light forced imperfections into the open.

But darkness...

Darkness hid those imperfections. Darkness could comfort you and hide you. Darkness healed sore eyes.

So, was light really righteous...

Or was darkness misunderstood?

b..d..b..d..b..d

ALRIGHT! 8 original digidestined DONE! On to the other season 2 kids!


	9. She who inherits Love

Eh, not my best. I hope you like it.

b..d..b..d..b..d

People said Yolei Inoue was loud.

Everyone did. Kari, TK, Cody and _especially_ Davis.

They said she was loud and noisy and obnoxious.

But who were they to tell her what she was?

Because, as many times as she screamed and hollered and roared like a lion, there were so many other times when she had let out a kittens mew and nobody noticed.

But people said she was loud. No, that wasn't the problem. They _only _said she was loud.

And GOD it was annoying, because all of them should know by now the she was quiet inside.

Every day she tried to show them the true her and every day they missed it.

Why couldn't they just see the real her?

She was the youngest of 4. She had to be loud to get attention. It was an eat or be eaten world at her house. Or, should she say, a 'be noisy or ignored' world.

So she was what she was out of necessity. Nothing more.

Was she really that complicated? Well, _okay_, she had two big contradictions. Her quite inside and her loud outside.

But, the problem was, if you only saw one or the other, you'd have missed her completely.

_Then you've missed me and the way I am._

b..d..b..d..b..d

You see, THIS is what happens when I listen to Owl City while I write...

**Review? Please? Pretty please? With peanut butter on top?**


	10. He who inherits Knowledge

Cody. Cody. CODY! What the HECK am I going to write for Cody? Ugh, cue Owl City music...

b..d..b..d..b..d

Cody Hida was short.

Very short.

So short, it was unfair.

When he went to the digi-world the first time, he had been 11.

People thought he was nine.

Then, when he turned 13...

People thought he was 11.

What if he was still too short to ride the dragon at the carnival when he was 37?

He still hit his head on cars side mirrors. He couldn't reach the top shelf of the refrigerator. Sometimes, he STILL couldn't reach the sink in public bathrooms.

Hand sanitizer was_ very _handy.

Maybe that's why he acted so mature. So that people wouldn't say he was younger that he was.

And, maybe, one day he would grow into his personality.

And if not...

Well, he would get into the movies cheap till he was 18.

b..d..b..d..b..d

Well? What do you think? I thought it was okay, but I got through the hardest character on the show to wright! Yeah!

**Review? Please? With strawberries on top?**


	11. Miracles

And now, DAVIS! OMG I'm almost done with the first 12! Only Ken after this!

b..d..b..d..b..d

Davis had been pulling off miracles since before he was born.

How, you ask?

Well, he was born at 28 weeks.

That's pre-term, in case you didn't know. _Very_ pre-term. To give you some perspective, most babies are delivered just after 37 weeks. He had weighed just over a pound.

The doctors said he probably wouldn't make it.

Guess who was still alive and kicking?

Then, when he was 5, his family had discovered he had a heart defect.

They had had two choices: Risk a transplant, or have their youngest child die in a year and a half.

They went with the transplant.

The operation was a success, but the doctors said he would never be able to play a sport or do anything athletic.

Guess who was now the star player on his soccer team?

Then, when he was 7, some testing showed he was severely dyslexic.

Everyone doubted he would ever learn to read.

Well, now, he definitely wasn't child prodigy material, or even honor role, but with some effort he was able to scrape a B-, C+ in most classes.

He knew why Malomyotismon's illusion hadn't worked on him.

Because what was going on right then and there was both his greatest dream and worst nightmare.

His greatest dream because he could finally prove himself.

His worst nightmare because he might fail.

And he thought he might, fail that is, until he heard XVmon scream those words-

_Davis, we need a miracle to pull this off!_

And then that cocky, lop-sided grin had slowly stretched over his face.

_Well, it's a good thing miracles are my specialty!_

b..d..b..d..b..d

And...Sean! Good work, everyone! Only one more left before tamers...


	12. Kindness

The last of the first 12...And my personal favorite character. ;)

So. Here's Ken.

b..d..b..d..b..d

Kindness was a curse.

Someone had said that to him once. He couldn't quite remember who.

Maybe it was Sam. Yeah, that sounded like something Sam would say.

Kindness was taken advantage of. Kindness was weakness. Kindness was a curse.

Looking back, he realized Sam wasn't a happy person. Growing up too fast did that to people.

He wished, more than anything, he had seen that before he had forced himself to become him.

But that was in the past. So none of it mattered anymore. At least that's what all his friends said.

And he finally believed them

Because it glowed.

He had gotten the Crest of Kindness to glow.

It had been so _easy_. He hadn't even been thinking about it, and it had happened.

Because who _wouldn't _talk to a women who was crying hysterically on a park bench? Who _wouldn't_ let her dump all there problems on them, then give her some chocolate they had in there bag, then give her a pat on the back and tell her everything would be alright?

It was only after the Crest started shining that he realized not everyone would have done it. SAM wouldn't have done it. But he did.

But that hadn't even been the best part. The best part came a few days later in the form of a note, hand delivered judging by the lack of stamp.

It was from the women. She said when he had met her, she had been on her way to the nearest bridge to throw herself off it. He had stopped her.

He, Ken Ichijouji, former Digimon Emperor, had stopped a suicide.

Kindness is a curse...

Yeah, right.


	13. The Dreamer

Oh. My. God of all Fanfictions. I did it! I'm on tamers! Holy crow! And am I the only one who finds Takato completely adorable? Well, read and I hope you enjoy.

PS- big thank you to Crestoflight3, for your help with the title.

b..d..b..d..b..d

Takato was a dreamer, through and through.

He has constantly staring into space, his mind wandering from made up world to made up world, daydream to daydream, story to story.

He was always trying to figure out ways to build it bigger. Build it better. Build it so it was more fun.

Most people built a better mouse trap. He had drawn a better digimon.

Well, maybe not _better_, but he created a digimon just the same.

Sometimes, he would close his eyes and see...Things. There was no other way to describe them. And then he would quickly sketch them so he wouldn't forget. And that's how he first glimpsed everyone's favorite red dinosaur.

Honestly? Sometimes even HE didn't exactly know what was going on in his head.

Sometimes, his brain would latch on to some obscure fact that no one else knew. However, facts that he NEEDED to know constantly escaped him.

He could tell you that a snail can sleep for three years. But ask him the capital of England?

Ehh...He would draw a blank.

And his personal dreams?

To see Guilmon again.

To travel to every country in the world.

To see the earth from outer space.

To see New York City.

To publish a book.

To be on a children's TV show.

To...To...

"TAKATO!"

Said goggle head jerked his eyes away from the window and looked up into the annoyed face of his teacher.

"Can you tell me the answer to the question I just asked?"

"Uhhh...46?


	14. The Pacifist

This was annoying. I couldn't think of anything for him for the longest time. So, ladies, gentlemen and monsters, here's Henry.

b..d..b..d..b..d

A pacifist.

Henry really was one. Always had been, since the time he was a little kid.

He had been marked out as 'girly' in his pre-k days because he didn't like playing war with the other boys.

He was a bookish...Well, nerd, at heart, and probably always would be. He really did believe everything could be worked out if you just talked about it.

It took a lot to get him angers. But if you did?

All bottled up anger and frustration came out on you. He had really hurt a kid once.

Before he had found martial arts, he had taken out that frustration in video games. Like the digimon game.

But_ that _had hurt Terriermon.

So...

It was easier to be a pacifist. It was safer.

But sometimes, there was a good reason to fight.

Like when psychopathic digital god with a superiority complex is trying to enslave humanity.

Or when a certain blond human with a god complex is trying to wipe out the digimon.

Or when some computer program is deleting the world.

Then..._Then_ was a good time to fight.

b..d..b..d..b..d

So, there you have it, people! Hope you liked it!

**Hay, you! No, not you, the other guy! No, not YOU! Yes, yes, **_**you**_**, the funny-looking guy staring at their computer screen!**

**Review? Please?**


	15. The Ice Queen

Now, the most kick butt digi-girl out there...RIKA!b

b..d..b..d..b..d

Ice queen.

That had been her name for the longest time.

The girl with no feelings. The cool one. The cold one.

Ice Queen.

She heard the whispers that followed her where ever she went.

_Dose she ever smile?_

_I heard she got a Botox__._

_I heard that she had that kid who beat her, Ryo, kidnapped because he beat her._

_Well, I still say she's some sort of alien__._

And so on and so forth. Nonsense, all of it. Expect for the never smiling thing. It had been very rare, and still was, that she smile.

Because, what was the point of smiling if there was nothing to smile about?

For most of her life, she had put up walls to on her heart, keeping everyone and everything out.

She had encased her heart in ice.

The sad thing? She didn't care.

It almost became a game to some people. _Who can get to her? Who can break her shell?_

It was actually funny, who _had_ gotten to her.

A childish dinosaur, an annoying rabbit, a quite planner, a naïve goggle-head, and an amazing humanoid fox.

Who'd of thought?


	16. The Changed

This is going to be different than all the others, but I think that's okay because, well...Jeri's special. So let's see how this goes.

b..d..b..d..b..d

Was that really her?

Was that smiling girl in the picture really her?

Was that her, playing with her sock puppet and grinning in a party dress and giving Takoto bunny ears?

Jeri couldn't remember the last time she had smiled like that.

Sure, now she sometimes smiled. But it was a small smile, one that never quite reached her eyes.

Because her heart was full of holes.

A semi-healed-but-not-quite hole from her mother's death.

A rubbed-raw hole from her dad remarrying.

An always-open hole from the way her father treated her.

A huge, gaping hole from when Leomon died.

And a scarred hole from the D-Reaper incident.

It was a constant pain, sometimes dulling but never quite leaving. She couldn't smile.

But...

She had her friends. She had Takato. She had her little brother. And she had a lion's heart.

And, one day, she would smile again.

_She would_.


	17. The Joker

You see, I have one problem with digimon tamers. And there names are: Kauz, Kenta and Suzy. It's like...The directors were suddenly like "Oh, this season only has 3 main characters! Let's through in some random back round/comic relief characters for the heck of it!" I mean, at least with Kazu and Kenta I have _something _to go on. But I have nothing what-so-ever for Suzy. I'm actually thinking about not writing her...So if you love her and can't stand the thought of me writing her out, or if you have an idea for something for me to write about, put it in the reviews.

b..d..b..d..b..d

The Joker.

It was wild card. It could be whatever it wanted to be.

Kazu liked to think that that was him.

People had always said that he was a joker, although they most likely meant it in the context of 'one that makes jokes' he liked to think they meant it like the card.

A nick name that had been coined for him in school was 'The Digimon Card Shark," so it seemed appropriate.

He was, like, the backup. And when the poor, tired heroes could go no farther, he would swoop in and save the day!

Then Takato would slap him on the back and Henry would smile and nod and Ryo would tell him that he was an even better tamer than him and Kenta would be standing next to him as always and Rika would give him a kiss on the cheek and…

And…

And…

That was never going to happen, was it?

Oh, well.


	18. The Princess

Guess what, people! I have been inspired! I have come up with something for Suzy!

b..d..b..d..b..d

Every girl wanted to be a princess.

They wanted prince charming to sweep them off their feet and bring them a happily ever after.

Suzy Wong was no different.

For as long as she would remember, she would thumb through fairy tales and imagine her Knight in Shining Armor coming for her, sweeping her off her feet and bringing her to a life full of action and adventure and drama.

That is, she wanted that until she went to the digital world, when her brother had gotten all overprotective and stuff.

Really, who wanted someone to be protecting them all the time? The girls in the fairy tales were always so..._Wimpy_.

Like Rapunzel. There _was_ a window in that tower. She could have used bed sheets to make a rope and clime down herself. But NO, she just _had_ to wait for her prince.

Or Cinderella. If her step mother was really that bad, why didn't she just call that Child Services number that they showed on all the videos in school? (AN-I've seen that god-forsaken video like, 37 times in my school career...So far...)

So, Suzy still wanted to be a princess.

Just a really kick-butt princess.


	19. The Follower

And now, Kenta.

b..d..b..d..b..d

Not everyone could be a leader.

If everyone was a leader, the world would fall apart.

There would be thousands of candidates for every election. No one would agree on anything. The world would come crashing down.

However, most of the population was followers.

Kenta was no exception.

It wasn't as if he didn't have ideas of his own. He did.

It wasn't as if he didn't have dreams of his own. He did.

But he didn't have the foresight, people or planning skills to function as a leader.

There had only been one time in his life that he had been put in charge of a group. That had been a kick ball game in the 6th grade.

His team lost 37 to 1.

Yeah...

He was better equipped for taking orders. And he was good at it.

If someone told him to do something, it would be done, and done as best as he could do it.

Because if he was destined to be a follower...

Than he would be the best dang follower he could be.


	20. The Wanderer

ALRIGHT! This is the last tamers chapter! And it's Ryo! I've always found his back story fascinating, and I hope I did him justice.

Enjoy!

b..d..b..d..b..d

Ryo was a wanderer.

Always was, probably always would be.

A wanderer of personalities, a wander of worlds, heck, even a wanderer of dimensions.

Even as a child he had had itchy feet. He would spend his time reading adventure novels and dream about leaving his mundane life for something more..._Exciting_.

And one day, one glorious day, his wish had been granted. He had been whisked away to the digital world, met a dragon named Veemon and a sweet kid named Ken and started his adventure.

He had defeated Millenniummon in all his forms. He had saved the digidestined. He had become strong. But it was not enough. Never enough. He wanted, needed, _craved_ more.

So when Azulongmon had given him the choice to continue on with his journey, to be with his partner even though he was part of the monster who had caused all this, to leave his home dimension for a new one...

How could he refuse?

He did, sometimes, think of Ken and wonder what became of him. But the kid was probably fine. After all, what could the darkness want with a sweet kid like that?

So he had entered a new digital world, a new human world, and had gone through even more.

And discovered he liked it there. So much more so than his first home. And he made a pact with himself to stay.

But no one could go completely against their nature. He felt the tug of adventure often. And when he did, he would fill his mind with faces.

Takato's spaztic smile.

Henry's level headed gaze.

Kazu and Kenta's strange hero worship of him.

Rika's fiery red hair.

Because even a wanderer has to settle down eventually, right?


	21. Fire

I...Can't believe it. I'm on Frontier. That means there are only 6 chapters left. No wait, scratch that, 7. I think I'm adding an epilog.

Enjoy!

b..d..b..d..b..d

Fire.

It was dangerous. Wild and untamed and dangerous .

It burned. It hurt. It destroyed.

Or, it could, if not used properly.

To tame a fire, it needed to be contained. Surrounded by rocks and dirt so it couldn't lash out.

It had to be fed, with sticks and wood, and just the right amount. Too much and it snaps and bites. Too little and it fizzles out.

Takuya was fire.

But instead of being contained, he needed closeness. He craved company and companionship and would no doubt fade away without it.

And his fuel was anger. Even when he seemed calm, there was always anger bubbling just below the surface.

He knew he could be dangerous. He had found that out years ago, when he had hit a guy so hard he had given him a concussion.

But, with friends and time, his flame had been calmed. And he saw what fire really could do.

It calmed Tommy's fears. It made JP laugh. It made Zoe who she was. It broke Koji's shell. It penetrated Kouichi's nightmares.

And Takuya was okay with that.


	22. Wind

Hay! Again! So, here goes...

Zoe.

b..d..b..d..b..d

Wind was contently changing. It got weaker and stronger as time passed. It went thought stages and phases as the seasons shifted.

Zoe thought that that made it the most human element.

Humans always changed. They longed for, fought for, died for change.

How ironic, then, that a girl like herself should be chosen to wild that force. A girl who didn't like change, who, in fact, hated it, now had control of the spirit of the wild, free wind.

The change from Italy to Japan had been so _difficult_. Somehow, in two weeks, people expected her to go from tomato sauce to rice. She spoke with a heavy accent. And most of all, _she wanted to go home..._

So she had coped with it the strangeness the only way she knew how. Pretending it didn't exist and not changing at all.

And she had become an outcast because of it.

For the longest time, she had resented her element because of that. Why should it change when she couldn't?

But then she saw all the other things wind did.

It comforted. It carried things. It was a strong, invisible force to be reckoned with.

And, well, if the wind could change...

Maybe she could, too.

b..d..b..d..b..d

Eh, not my best, but…I hope you liked it.

REVIEW!


	23. Thunder

I'm back! Alright, here's JP.

b..d..b..d..b..d

JP had always wondered why his element was called 'Thunder' and not 'Lightning.'

Wasn't lightning the destructive force?

Wasn't it lightning that brought down trees and forced people out of pools?

When he was a little boy, he had been terrified of thunder. And his mom had sat him down and told him that 'thunder is nothing to be afraid of. It's just a noise.'

...And now he was supposed to save the world with something that, technically, was only a noise?

It was just like him, too. Loud, distracting, a bark worse that it's bite, and, JP had admitted this to himself long ago, kind of weak.

He would never be as strong as Takuya or Koji. Never win Zoe's heart. Never be able to protect Tommy like he wanted to. Never be as good a friend as Koichi.

He was just there. Just The Guy.

Thunder always followed lightning. Always second best.

The only thing thunder could do was scare little children.

But...

It distracted. It took peoples mind off the very real danger of the electrically with a loud, proud BOOM!.

He did the same with magic tricks and bad jokes.

And is all he could do was give a little laughter in a time of sadness...

He could deal with that.


	24. Ice

Almost done! EEEEPPP! Tommy's so cute!

Enjoy!

b..d..b..d..b..d

Snow makes everyone smile.

Really! On the first snow fall of the season, everyone would stop what they were doing and look up, a smile dancing on their lips.

_Oh, look, it's snowing!_

_Wonder if we'll have a snow day tomorrow?_

_Seems we're going to have a white Christmas this year._

Snow made everyone smile.

But it could also be deadly.

It could suffocate. It could burry. It could kill. And it did all of this with child-like joy and innocents.

Tommy had heard someone say once that dying by hypothermia was the nicest way to go.

The cold became warm, like a blanket, and you drifted off into a deep sleep as your vital organs stopped working.

You would never expect that something like snow was that deadly, would you?

Tommy was like that. You would never expect him to be a strong, powerful warrior. But he was.

He had grown up. He had gone from a scared, helpless little kid to a fighter who could take care of himself.

More than he seemed. Just like snow and ice.


	25. Wolf's Light

And here we have Koji. I'm actually completely shocked I got this far...

I think Koji is a much better 'light' than Kari. Then again, I don't like Kari that much. I hope I did him justice.

b..d..b..d..b..d

Everyone always said that Koji had gotten the wrong element.

How on earth did a cold, anti-social boy like himself manage to get the element of _light_?

It would make much more sense, Zoe had said once, that the open, friendly Koichi have light, and Koji be the bearer of darkness.

How wrong they were.

Koji embodied light perfectly. Was everything light was.

Cold, harsh, unyielding light.

Cool and calculating light.

For beings of light, things were always black or white. Good or bad. With Us or against Us.

Light did not accept imperfections. It picked them out immediately, and exposed them. That was why he distanced himself from others. His new teammates had been no different. He didn't just see their good quality's, he intently saw Takuya the hot-head. Tommy the cowered. JP the idiot. Zoe the loud mouth.

So was the nature of light.

The curse of light.

But...

He brought out the good in people. He was level-headed in the direst of situations. He kept people fighting and motivated.

Yes, for all its faults, light fit Koji perfectly.

And he accepted that.


	26. Darkness

...Wow. Just...Just wow.

When I started this thing, I never thought I would actually FINISH IT! But, holy crap, here I am!

This is the very last chapter, as I won't be doing any people from Data Squad or Xross wars. Because, while I liked DATS and think it had a strong plot line, the characters were really under-developed, save for Keenan. And as for Xross Wars...Well, they haven't been dubbed, and I literally can't watch a sub. I'm dyslexic, and...It just won't work.

Thank you everyone who's reviewed, I will most likely be PMing you later.

So, enjoy, one last time.

b..d..b..d..b..d

Nothing would ever be the same for him, ever again.

The blacks and whites of his world were now swirled into murky grays

The Darkness had told Koichi so much when he had been trapped within it. It had whispered and told him things.

Like how, in the beginning, light wasn't good and darkness wasn't evil. They were just powerful, opposing forces. Brothers who helped create the world.

But then, certain people began going to the darkness.

Things that were lonely. Things that were scorned. Things that had been abused. Things that were disfigured.

They wished to hide there. To heal there. To cry in peace there.

And the darkness was happy.

But then, oh, then, some began _using_ the darkness. Fighting with it. Using it as an excuse to be _evil_!

And then, people started thinking the darkness _it's self _was evil!

'But that wasn't true!' It assured Koichi, 'I wasn't evil, the people who used me were!'

And now, it was being forced to go against his brother, the 'good' one.

That wasn't fair, was it?

No. No, it wasn't. That was about as fair as twins being separated because of a petty divorce.

Darkness wasn't truly bad. It was used, maybe, and misunderstood, but it wasn't bad.

Humans always had feared the different. And that's who hid in the dark.

Now, it was up to him, Koichi Kimura, to prove them all wrong. Prove that darkness and light could work together. Could, in fact, be twins.

There would always be darkness. Without it, there would be no light. For every force, there was an opposite. Darkness would never leave, or disappear.

But maybe he could change the way people thought about it.

b..d..b..d..b..d

And now, dear reader, I can truly say...

The End.


End file.
